Tools such as molds and dies are used to manufacture products such as plastic parts formed by injection molding. In order to use a given tool properly, the operator must possess certain information about the tool. Such critical information might include the tool manufacturer, process parameters, construction drawings, dimensional information and useful life of the tool. Often times these tools are sent from one plant to another, but critical information related to the tool is not provided, is incomplete, or is lost. This can be very problematic in a manufacturing setting where multiple tools are used, as it is not necessarily easy to distinguish one tool from another by mere inspection. It can be time consuming to perform the investigative work required to determine the identity of a specific tool, or even wasteful or dangerous if a misidentified tool is inadvertently used.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system that allows a tool manufacturer to provide critical tool information that is essentially inseparable from the tool itself. It is desirable that this information does not affect the performance of the tool, and that it is easily readable by the tool operator. It is also desirable that this information be dynamic insofar as it can be updated by the tool operator or agent thereof.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in this area.